1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for clamping a disk and a motor assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a need to increase the precision of components configuring an HDD with the general increase in capacity of hard disk drives (HDDs). In particular, it is important to keep a flying height of a head constant along a stroke path of an actuator between inner and outer data regions on a surface of a disk from a head slider of an HDD.
However, warpage of the disk may occur due to pressure applied to a surface mounted with a disk by a member for clamping a disk or a self-weight of a disk, at the time of assembling the disk, thereby increasing the flying height.
The increase in flying height degrades the rotation precision of the HDD, thereby causing degradation in the performance of the HDD, such as degrading the recording and reproducing precision of the disk, or the like.